Center of Attention
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Fun With Your Clothes On contest- Bella drags Jasper & Peter to an exclusive rave, promising a night of dancing,fun & reckless abandon. The wild, sexually charged atmosphere leads to an unforgettable bump & grind for all three. Non-canon, obvs.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Center of Attention

**Your pen name: **SweetDulcinea

**Characters: **Jasper, Bella, Peter

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable characters, elements, products, and songs are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

* * *

The heavy bass pounds all around us, thumping in my ears and vibrating the floor beneath my feet. Everywhere, sweaty bodies press together, sliding and rocking to the beats. Everyone looks completely lost, whether dancing alone or fused to another person, and I can't help but wonder if we are the only sober people in the building. I also wonder if half these kids even know who they're kissing and grinding upon. From the far off look in all their eyes, I assume not.

I hesitate, staring at the crowd and allowing my eyes to adjust to the colorful flashing lights cutting through the darkness, but a hard body presses against my back, urging me forward. Only a moment later, a small, soft hand clasps mine, and I'm forced deeper into the party.

"Don't these kinds of things usually happen in warehouses?" I ask, forced to shout over the deafening music.

My gorgeous brunette companion turns herself to face me, brushing her soft curls over her shoulder. "Yeah, but this one is pretty exclusive. Rich kids and all that."

We're in some sort of clubhouse, much like a country club, with a great room that opens into a star-lit courtyard through a dozen sets of French doors. I'm not exactly sure what this place is, but since there were no signs or valet, this is probably some eccentric person's home or private club. Rich kids, indeed.

"Dance with me, Jasper," Bella insists, and I'm forced to comply. Her arms wrap around my neck, her body immediately finding the rhythm and moving as though she's part of the music itself. I'm entranced by her natural allure, so much that I don't realize I'm not dancing with her until a larger set of hands rest on my hips, guiding them to move. Smiling, I lean my head back and peer at my other brown-haired beauty. Though his eyes are the brightest blue, a stark contrast to Bella's milk chocolate, I get lost in them just as easily. Without further hesitation, I blend into the crowd of indulgent teenagers and twenty-somethings, smiling smugly at what a lucky bastard I am to be sandwiched between the two sexiest people I've ever known.

My contentment draws me back to the night I met them - the night this crazy, wonderful arrangement began.

It was six months ago, and after graduating from college a semester early, I took off to a new city where no one knew my name. It was better that way, and I was happy to be in a place where I could do what I wanted and be with whoever I chose, man or woman. I was tired of justifying myself to close-minded friends and family, being written off as a "confused" or a deviant, so I finally did something for myself.

I hadn't been in town long when I saw her leaving the corner market with a paper bag of groceries and a six-pack of _Magic Hat_. She was all big eyes and smooth skin. Her body wasn't model-like or perfect, but she carried herself with confidence that made every other woman on the street disappear. When I spotted her in a club a few days later, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to at least learn her name. We talked, shared a drink, and took to the dance floor. My lips had just pressed against hers when she pulled away suddenly, digging her phone from her pocket. Looking at the screen, she shook her head and apologized, running off before I had the opportunity to find out what was the matter or get her phone number.

Disappointed, I found a seat at the end of the bar and began drinking away my sorrows. My glass always seemed to be refilled with scotch before I had to ask, and when I finally looked up at the bartender, I found myself in a lustful stare-down with Peter. Glancing around the crowded bar, I saw people waiting at length for drinks and understood the significance of the way the handsome bartender was taking such good care of me.

By the end of the night, I was following him home, and Bella had been temporarily forgotten. His kisses tasted of cinnamon, and I was more than eager to discover what the rest of him tasted like. We tumbled and groped in his bed, tugging off pieces of clothing one at a time until I was on my back, clad only in my boxers, but the way things were going, I knew they would be off soon as well. Just as he gripped the elastic, his door was flung open and a female voice filled the room, ranting about her brother getting taken in for yet another bar fight.

Embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position, my eyes flew open, only to be met with the same lovely coffee-colored gaze I had been transfixed by earlier that evening. Confused, I looked between them as the course of events from the night was discussed with some awkwardness and a hell of a lot of sexual tension. My greatest surprise came when I learned that Bella and Peter were much more than roommates, and they were quite happy to share. Despite my earlier disappointment, I ended up still getting the girl _and_ the guy that night.

They quickly became my best friends, and though we never defined ourselves with titles or rules that could complicate things, we explored nearly every sexual possibility my mind could conjure up together. The only downfall is that when we are out in public, we're forced to downplay our situation. I can't deny how frustrating that is because, _fuck_, I'll never get enough when it comes to these two, and I hate always having to hold myself back when I want to kiss or touch them. I'm not a patient man in that respect, so being forced to wait until we're in private to express my desire makes me want to scream. That is how we ended up at this upperclass rave, dressed to match the other party-goers in neat slacks and dress shirts, while Bella flaunts her curves in a scarlet red dress that ties around her neck and dips low at her chest.

Although none of us are recreational drug users, Bella insisted that we check out this party. Her rationale was that everyone else would be so wasted and caught up in their own private bubble that they wouldn't even notice our little trio. Looking around the crowd, I finally believe her.

For once, this is our opportunity to be free somewhere outside our homes. When it's just the three of us, we can talk, touch, kiss, cuddle, and fuck however we please, but any ventures out in public together inevitably become a huge tease. This is new and exciting; freeing. I'm overcome with the urge to have them both here and now, but instead, I dance. I wrap one arm around Bella's waist, holding her against me, and weave my other around the back of Peter's neck, drawing his lips to my shoulder. I am the fair-haired center of their dark circle around me, but I soon change that.

Sweat spreads across my brow and down my spine as I twirl Bella into the middle. I turn her to face Peter first since I've already been graced with her beauty, and they kiss immediately, their lips locking into a steady and familiar embrace. She spins around to me next, inviting me to take my turn, where I will surely taste Peter on her tongue. It is just another one of the delights of being with both of them this way. My head spins, intoxicated by them, so even though we're not indulging in the "treats" at this party, we find ourselves with our mouths pressed into a triple kiss. It's not very practical, and we don't do it much, but every so often, we try it and always come out laughing and rubbing our bumped noses. This time is no different, and when we stop, Bella moves Peter to the center for a turn.

He dances unlike any man I've ever seen - talented and smooth, but not overly expressive as he moves. My hands wander along his form, enjoying the way I can see and feel his movement at the same time. I'm no stranger to the fact that he possesses the kind of beauty and masculinity that attract the longing looks of both women and men, so I can't help but feel a little smug every time I see his blue eyes clouded with lust for me.

All around us, I see bizarre, erotic things. I'm certain that no one here cares what we're doing, if they even notice us at all. There's a girl in white with her back pressed against her dance partner's chest as he blatantly rubs his hand between her legs. Nearby, a slim young man has his shirt opened, exposing pierced nipples that another guy is tugging on with his teeth. I can only imagine what kind of debauchery is taking place in darker corners around this party.

Bella, Peter, and I go on groping and kissing song after song, and I find myself never wanting to leave this place because it feels so good to dance and see them both so unhinged, but I can't fight my excitement. There is an immeasurable amount of sexual energy permeating the air in this place, and it's impossible to not get caught up in that. In these dress slacks, there is no thick fabric to hold back my erection, so I keep my body pressed closely to whomever I'm dancing against at that moment.

We're still moving, still dancing, but our movements hardly match the beat of the music any longer. I can't bring myself to care. Fuck the music; their moans, cries, and needful words are the only sounds I need to guide my body right now.

I end up back in the middle, my torso pressing against Peter's. My hands caress his muscled chest, appreciating the way his shirt clings to his pecs. His body is hot and damp with sweat, so as we bump and grind, I loosen a few of his buttons and roll his sleeves to his elbows. I linger on his forearms, running my fingers along the sensitive underside and making him shiver. I smile, pleased by his reaction. Behind me, Bella has untucked my shirt and has her hands splayed out across my stomach. They are like fire on the surprisingly cool skin over my abs, and that makes me want her more - want both of them.

I'm about to suggest we get the hell out of here and go home when she spins me for the hundredth time and shoves her hands into my hair. With a tight, almost painful grasp, she pulls me down, literally attacking my lips. I don't know what's gotten into her, but I don't fight it. My assumption is that watching me and Peter together has set something off in her; my kinky little girl has always enjoyed sitting back and watching us "perform" before she joins in. With this kiss, something has obviously changed in her demeanor and in our little exhibitionist endeavor. Once more, I'm thankful that none of the other party-goers give a shit about what we're doing or who we're with.

My body is begging for friction and release, and when Peter presses himself into my backside, showing me that he's just as worked up right now, I groan into Bella's mouth. She lifts her leg, hitching it over my hip, and I grasp her thigh without hesitation, supporting her so that I can align our bodies and feel her. Though her dress is long enough to cover her ass, it has fallen back in just the right way that only her thin panties and my dress slacks separate us. She is hot against my length, and I can imagine how wet she must be as well. Behind me, I feel every inch of Peter, and I wish that there were no barriers between us so that I could experience one of my favorite things - his thick cock sliding between my cheeks.

"Don't stop," I hear myself demand as my head falls back onto his shoulder. His arms wrap around my waist tightly and he pushes harder while simultaneously kissing me. Bella bucks her hips in protest, effectively crushing me between the two of them and driving me wild. This alluring woman and sexy man completely and utterly own me, and the way my entire body reacts to being trapped between them is further proof of that. I want to be in, on, over, under, consumed, controlled, and surrounded by Peter and Bella every moment for the rest of my life. If it weren't for the need to eat, sleep, and work, that is what I would choose to do each day. I look into Bella's dark eyes, and I see a deep need overtaking her as well.

"I'm dying here," she shouts, but I'm not concerned about her voice carrying to anyone else; the music is far too loud for other people to hear our conversation. "Please," she pleads, and I understand exactly what she means. She doesn't want to wait until we're alone and naked. She needs to get off now. I'm just as desperate, so I begin rocking with purpose. I don't really care if we look obvious considering that almost every person at this party is also having sex with their clothes on as we speak.

Peter's movements are just as frantic, pulsing behind me, and I struggle to focus on Bella's need and my own dick when he's rubbing against me with such glorious precision. It's more than that, though. His chest against my back, his strong arms wrapped around me, his hot breath and wet kisses on my neck - they all do me in. Up and down he moves, rotating his hips to create a steady rhythm. I want to tear away his clothes and take turns fucking him and Bella until they both scream my name.

My mind flips and flops between the dual sensations. Two very different bodies encapsulate mine, giving and taking and begging for more, more, more. Bella, soft and provocative. Peter, hard and determined. I need both. I want both. Our one-on-one times are always fantastic, but the most mind-blowing experiences are always when we're together, and this is one of them.

Peter talks me through it. Bella may be a kinky voyeur, but Peter takes the prize for his dirty mouth. Me? I suppose I would be the insatiable one.

"Goddamn, I love your ass, Jasper. If I could be inside you right now, I would have you howling for me." He licks my neck in a long swipe. "Do you like the way I make you feel, baby boy? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Fuck yes," I groan, squeezing Bella's ass as an involuntary reaction to Peter's suggestion. She laughs because she can hear him as well, and she _knows_ what he does to me.

My dick is throbbing, and though I don't say it, he knows I want to hear more. It's not just his words, but the timbre of his voice when he speaks that way that annihilate me. I continue to guide Bella's sex over mine, and I try to keep my head straight so that I can give her what she needs. I feel her legs weakening and acknowledge that mine are as well, but Peter manages to hold me upright.

"I wanna suck you so hard, gorgeous. I want to lay you and Bella down at the same time and lick you both. Then I want you two to blow me together. I love seeing you on your knees."

I'm lost in the wonderful fantasies he has planted in my mind. My eyes close, and though he continues to speak, I don't hear words. Only the tone of his voice and Bella's needful cries register in my ears. Right now, all I can do is _feel_.

Bella's hands are fast and fluttering, digging in my hair, gripping my shoulders tightly, yanking me closer. I pull myself from my daze and Peter's words register to me. He tells me to move toward the wall, and unthinkingly, practically unconsciously, I release Bella's leg and push her backward until we hit the surface that will provide necessary leverage and support.

"Good boy," he says huskily, biting my ear. "Give our girl what she needs."

Smiling devilishly, I hoist her back up, this time bringing both her legs up and squeezing her ass in my hands. With Peter behind me, she has to wrap her legs partially around him as well, but he doesn't seem to mind that at all.

"That's right," he goads, and his words embolden my actions.

I'm thrusting with abandon now, curling my fingers between her cheeks to tease a little more over her panties. I feel that they're satin and soaked through with moisture. That only makes me work harder. I'm on the edge with her, ready to explode and not caring about the mess it will make in my pants. Feeling Peter's cock behind me makes me teeter closer to that cliff because of all the positions we've tried, none has ever been as overwhelming and all-consuming as being between them, fucking Bella while Peter fucks me. Even mimicking that with our clothes on is amazing. It's the idea of being trapped between them, giving and receiving at the same time. Finally, I feel Bella shudder and weaken, releasing a satisfied squeak as her legs fall toward the floor. With a few more thrusts, I'm smashing her against the wall, allowing my climax to flood my body with pleasure, and I collapse into her. Behind me, Peter continues, and I know Bella can feel his movement just as well. We are a tangle of arms all reaching, grasping, and holding.

"Oh god," he groans, resting his head on my shoulder blade. Bella's hands move into his hair, encouraging him. Reflexively, I push my ass back toward him, seeking more, providing more. I cannot wait until the next time I can feel his skin against mine as he fills me, and I tell him that, proudly taking my turn as the dirty talker. His arms tighten around my waist like a vise, and he uses my body for a few more strokes of friction before he growls and groans, rolling away so as not to crush us anymore and leaning his back against the wall next to Bella. He slides down to the floor and Bella does the same. I meet them there, then move so that I am beside Peter and Bella is curled in my lap, lazily twirling strands of my blond hair around her finger.

I kiss her first and then Peter. When I'm done, they exchange one as well. We're all leaning together in a messy, exhausted, sated pile on the floor, and the party goes on all around us, music still thumping, lights still flashing.

Eventually, I'm the one who insists that we get up and head home. My cock is already hardening at the sight of Bella's wild hair and Peter's disheveled appearance, and I know for certain that I'm going to need much more than another dry hump on the dance floor to satisfy me this time.

* * *

**E/N: Thanks to my fantastic beta Chele681 for pointing out the places we needed MOAR of and making this so much better. Additional TYs to anyone who pre-read & encouraged me!**

**If you enjoyed this, please check out my other entry, **_**Prince of Crimson Tides**_**. It's Peter/Bella fluff on the beach =) **

**

* * *

**

_**5/23/10 update**: You may notice that I changed this from "Complete" to "In Progress." If you enjoyed CoA, you may want to put it on alert...that's all I'm saying for now =)_

_And don't forget to contact Chele681 via FFn or Twitter if you'd like to join Team PBJ for the upcoming Fandom Gives Back auction. It's a $10 minimum donation/buy-in, and I've already written a teaser that she'll share with you when you join!_


End file.
